


A Miraculous Tale (Chat/ Adrien X OC)

by VairiaDracule



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VairiaDracule/pseuds/VairiaDracule
Summary: Victoria Elena Hennequin is a "NEW" girl in Paris, where she was born. Moving back so her Sister Elisabeth can work for the  fashion Designer Gabriel Agreste. Where She can be reunited with her best friend Adrien Agreste.





	1. The new girl

"Teacher... Do you think i'm ready?" You look up to the small Asian man. "Yes my dear. You are ready." He looks down at you while you are sitting on the floor. "But teacher, we don't know what powers this kwami has.." You look down at the little bat kwami. "Then it is your responsibility to find out what this kwami is capable of." You sigh and stand up. "Okay."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HEY! VICTORIA YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY!" You groan and roll out of bed. "But Elisabeth!!!!!!! I don't want to go.... Chloe is in my class..." Elisabeth swings the door open. "And so is Adrien, aren't you friends?" You roll your eyes and put on a bat shaped ear cuff. "Okay, get out i'm going to get dressed!" Shoving your sister out the door. "Geez, You okay Vlad?" The little bat flew up and yawned. "I'm okay Victoria." You smile and poke his nose. You always thought he was so cute with his little bat wings. You walk over to your walk in closet and pick out a pair of black Capri with attachable straps going from the front, crossing to make an "X" and attaching to the other side, a black tank top with a waxing moon on it, finishing the outfit with a pair of combat boots that Adrein got you and a purple and black plaid button down shirt Adrien got you for Christmas three years ago. Your Jewelry was always the same, The customized earrings Adrien got you and a Lapis Lazuli pendant your mother always wore, not to forget your Bat cuff Miraculous.

You walk into the classroom with the Principle of the school. "Class, this is our new student Victoria Hennequin , She came all this way from New York!" You scan the class to see everyone's face and see Adrien waving at you so you wave back. "It's been a while Adrien, so nice to see you again!" You said with a smile. Adrien nodded. "Why don't you go sit next to Adrien and Nino, there's sadly no where else to sit." You nod at your teacher and sit down.

The lunch bell rings and you gather your things in your bag. "WELL LOOK WHAT THE CAT DRAGGED IN." You heard Chloe say as a shadow appeared over your desk. "Hello, Chloe I see you're still a brat." You stood up and headed out the door. "I see your modeling career failed." She slightly yelled after you. You stopped and everyone looked at you like you're a celebrity. "Actually Chloe, I'm still a model. I just wanted to go to school. Adrien can do it, he's actually one reason I wanted to come to this school." Everyone ran up to you asking for your autograph. You signed a few, then Adrien walks up to you and smiles. "So what brings you back to Paris?" You look at him and smile. "Oh Elisabeth got a really good job working for your dad!" Adrien smiles but soon that goes away. "For MY dad?" You nodded. "He always liked my sister, so he gave her a call one day and asked if she would move back and help him with the company." Adrien stepped back. "When?" You smiled. "Like a month ago, I had actually stopped by two days ago to tell you but you weren't home." You noticed a girl with a grey jacket and pink Capri pants in the corner of your eye. You turned your head to get a better look, she was pale with blue eyes and bluish black hair. "Who is she?" Adrien looked over to the girl. "Marinette, she's a friend." You smirked. "I think she likes you." You looked at Adrien who was slightly blushing, You felt a little jealous but realize it's that he just a shy person.

You walked out the doors and waited for your driver, you watched Adrien get into his Limo and you both waved. You stood and realized the car wasn't going to come. You sat on the stairs of the school entrance and waited for the school day to start back up. "Why didn't Josh come to get you?" Vlad asked, staying in your pocket. "I don't know Vlad, maybe they forgot? I mean it's not like it was in New York, so it's possible." You shrugged and noticed a limo pull up. You stood up quickly only to be knocked back down due to the blood rush. "Hey, you okay?" Adrien ran up to you and helped you back up, slowly this time. "Yeah, I just stood up too fast, I thought maybe you were my driver Josh." You said with disappointment in your voice. "Oh so I'm not good enough for you?" Adrien Joked. You flashed a smile. "You're such a flirt." You playfully replied.

Everyone shows up and heads back to class, after the last bell you walk out the doors and wait for your car. Adrien walks up next to you and waits with you. "If they don't show do you want to hang out?" You look over at Adrien and notice he is blushing. "Oh... um.. Yeah, It's been awhile since we really spent time together... not since your mom..." You look down again feeling stupid for bringing his mom up. You hear your phone ring and see that it's Liz. "Hey.. oh he's not coming to get me... Are you with Mr. Agreste?.. Yeah Adrien asked me to hang out is that okay?" Adrien got tense. "Yeah, Mr. Agreste said it's okay, that he'd actually like to see you."Your sister replied. You smile and hang up the phone. "Okay let's go!" You smiled at Adrien who returned the smile.

You arrive to Adrien's house with Elisabeth there to greet you. "Victoria, Mr Agreste would like to see you." Elisabeth smiled. You nodded and walked over with Natalie, who you've met only once before. You walk up to the door and Natalie knocks and you hear a deadpan voice saying "Come in," You follow Natalie in and see a tall man with platinum blond hair wearing a white suit with glasses sitting at a desk. "Oh Victoria! You've grown up so much in the last three years." You smile and walk over giving Mr. Agreste a hug. "Natalie you may go." Natalie nods and walks out the door.

"So your sister tells me you're not Modeling anymore, how come?" You shrug. "I want to focus on school work." Gabriel chuckles a little, somehow you knew is wasn't sincere. "Well, If you change your mind, you can come model for my company. People miss Victoria Mort Noire, You really were the best female model I've ever seen." You blush. "Well I will consider it, is Adrien still Modeling?" Gabriel leans back in his chair and smiles. "Of course." You smile. "Then I guess, If he ever needs a female to model with you can give me a call." You smile. "But I really should get back to Adrien, if that's okay." Gabriel nods. "Victoria, Please don't be a stranger, unlike his other friends. You're welcomed anytime." You smile and head to Adrien's room. You get to Adrien's room, you saw "The-Lady-Blog" on his multiple computer screens. "So you like Ladybug huh?" You smirked at him, he frantically turned off the screens. "I mean, yeah... she's really cool." You both sit down on the couch and Adrien turns on the TV, the news is on, a new akuma has turned someone and Ladybug is battling alone. "Hey... I need to use the bathroom..." Adrien gets up and runs into his bathroom. He turns into Chat Noir and opens the window and he leaves.

You watch as the Cat Superhero flies across the window. "Vlad, it's go time!" You touch the bat cuff on your ear and you transform into a superhero too, You're wearing an outfit much like Chat Noir, except bat ears and wings. You open the window and fly after Chat Noir. "Hello Mister Kitty Chat!" You say landing behind him. "Hello there... Who are you?" You smile, "Luna." Chat Noir smirks at you. "That's a Fitting name M'Lady." You hear someone behind you. "Are you a friend or foe?" The girl's voice reminded you of someone at school but you weren't sure of who. "Friend, This is actually my first time... well, transforming. So I don't know what my powers are, and my Kwami doesn't know either." You said looking down. Chat Noir looked at your earrings and his eyes grew wide. "Well, then I guess you'll have to find out fast." Ladybug got her yoyo ready. "those earrings... Where did you get them?" Chat Noir steps in front of you staring at your earrings. "I know for a fact that they are the only pair." Your eyes grew wide. "Adrien?" You whispered so only the two of you could hear you. "Victoria.... What are you doing?!" You noticed Lady Bug having trouble. "Can we talk about this after we defeat the bad guy, your girlfriend needs our help." You winked and went around him.

Ladybug uses her lucky charm, Chat Noir is trying to distract, today an angry guy who had his heart broken, power: Ice. You stand there and look at your staff and tap the bottom on the ground and make 4 of you, Chat Noir and Lady Bug, confusing the villain of the hour and obtaining and breaking his Akuma. Lady Bug sets now De-Akumatized butterfly free and goes to pound fists with Chat Noir but both him and you left to go back to his room, to finish the conversation.

"HOW?" Adrien asks you in a harsh but worried tone. "Well, I found Vlad in the forest in Ireland when Elisabeth and I went on vacation. He told me about his master in Paris and how he needed to be healed. So I told Elisabeth that I would move back and work for my cousin and live with them. Which I did. I went to the Master everyday after my homework was done, everyday for the past year until Lizzie came home." Adrien looks at you furiously. "But why put yourself in danger?!" You look down. "WAIT YOU'VE BEEN BACK FOR A YEAR AND HAVEN'T TOLD ME?" Adrien yells. "I did come by, but you were always so busy, and I thought because you stopped writing me you didn't care about me anymore." Adrien hugs you. "You're my best friend of course I care about you, that's why I'm so mad that you went out there today! You could get yourself killed!" You push Adrien back. "SO COULD YOU!" You sit down and notice Vlad and Plagg staring at you with cheeky smiles. "Okay you're right they do." Plagg comments to Vlad.

"What?" Adrien asks Plagg. "Oh nothing, just noticing how much you too act like a couple." You freeze mid way picking up Vlad. Adrien just stares at Plagg and then after a moment breaks the awkward silence. "So, What does Vlad like to eat?" Vlad flies up out of your hands, "I'm not picky. I like grapes though." You smile. "So I promise I won't tell anyone you're Chat Noir." You said looking down at your boots. "I won't tell anyone you're Luna either." Adrien said smiling while sitting down next to you. You and Adrien play video games for a little while. "So what did my dad want?" Adrien broke the peaceful silence. "He wants me to model for him. I told him I stopped and that Victoria Mort Noire is done, unless he needs a female to model with you." You could feel a blush overcome your face. You had liked Adrien since the first time you saw him in Paris, but you couldn't make the move.

You went home to a shower and got up to go back to school. "Why did I ever want to go to High school?" Elisabeth laughed setting a bowl of fresh fruit down on the table, leaving it for Vlad. "Well, it's too late now." Elisabeth. "I need to get going. Make sure you eat your fruit! You need it." You smile and giggle. "I always do Elisabeth." The door closes and you open your bag and Vlad flies out and over to the bowl. "Yum!" Vlad hums and he picks up a grape. You go into your closet and put on a different tank top, one with a geometric bear on it, with the same jeans and boots as before. You change it up a bit by putting on eye liner and a bold black lip. "Dark beauty is best beauty, right Vlad?" Vlad nods his head as he chews the grape.

"WHAT A FREAK!" You hear chloe say from the front doors of the school as you walked up. You noticed Marinette talking to Alya. "She seems familiar.." You think out loud. "That's because she's in our class Mort Noire." Everyone hears the name and stares at you. "ADRIEN!" You hissed while Adrien chuckles. You head to class and pull out your books and get ready for the day.

After school you stay after with Adrien to work on a project for your science class. He leaves a bit early to help Lady Bug take care of a snake Villain. You pack up and start walking home when a familiar Red with black spotted suit lands in front of you and transforms into Marinette. "Oh... So you are Lady Bug." You say low enough for Marinette to hear you. She jumps slightly. "Oh Victoria! I didn't know anyone was behind me..." You smile. "It's okay Marinette, I promise I won't tell anyone." She smiles too and notices your earrings. "Those are pretty!" Marinette steps closer to you. "Oh thank you! Adrien got them for me about 5 years ago." Marinette steps back a little. "Oh.. You two must be good friends." You nod. "He's my best friend..." You both just stand there all awkward like.

"So what are you two ladies doing here late at night?" Adrien's voice breaks through the silence. You and Marinette jump. "Oh I was waiting for you Adrien! Your father invited Elisabeth and I over for dinner!" You and Adrien smiled. "Oh, I feel like he likes you two more than me sometimes." You giggle. "Well maybe you should be a better model then." You teased, noticing Marinette looking slightly jealous and shy. "Oh Marinette! Do you need a ride home? It's too cold to walk." Marinette nods. "That would be nice." Marinette smiles at you. The three of you walk to the car and you make sure you get in first, then Adrien and then Marinette so she can sit next to him.

After Marinette gets out of the car you noticed Adrien didn't move over. "So you want to get all warm and cuddly with me huh?" You winked at him and you watched, as if in slow motion, a blush spread across his face. Your flirtatious smile faded when you were reminded of his love for Lady Bug... For Marinette. "So Marinette seems like your type." You look out the window, knowing that if he saw how hurt you were, for giving him up, he would try to find away to sacrifice his happiness for yours. "She's pretty cool, why?" Adrien looks at you. "Oh I just think you two would make a good couple, plus she really likes you.... And she's also the girl you're obsessed with." Adrien's eyes grew wide. "I'M NOT OBSESSED WITH LADYBUG!" Then it dawned on him. "Wait... She's ladybug?" You nod slowly. "She had landed in front of me and transformed. She can't know that I told you, I told her I wouldn't tell anyone... I guess I just messed that up." You try to fake a smile and a giggle, but Adrien saw through you and tried to grab your hand, but you pulled it away and scooted as close to the door as you could. 

The next day at school, before class started you saw Adrien walk over to Marinette while she was alone. You assumed that he asked her out. You decide to walk to class and get ready for the day. Marinette walks in and sits next to you and hugs you. "Thank you." Is all she said then went to her seat. Adrien came in and saw you and her hugging and smiled. "I hope you two can be friends." You nod your head slowly and move to the far end of the table, and once Nino came in you let him sit in between you and Adrien. The Lunch bell rings and Adrien comes up to you while you're waiting for your car. "Are WE okay?" You nod and see Josh pulling up. "Please tell your father I won't be able to make it this afternoon." You get into the car and closed the door. Marinette walked up to Adrien, and he shook his head at her and you watched her hug him.

You didn't go back to school after your lunch break, you also didn't go back for the rest of the week. Sunday rolls around and Elisabeth swings your door open. "What the HELL is going on between you and Adrien?" She was serious, when ever it came to her baby sister she was always serious. "He has a girlfriend." You said letting the tears fall. "Why didn't you call me? I would have been home sooner! Why haven't you been to school since Tuesday?" Elisabeth sat on the futon in your room. "Because it hurts so much." You curl up more into a ball then you already were. "He misses you.." You grab your handmade Chat Noir Pillow, which you've had for a year, and put it over your open ear. "Please go away..." Elisabeth walks over and climbs onto your bed and holds you. "It's not the end of the world Victoria, You have Vlad, he'll help you out... I know how much you love Adrien, but try to be happy for him, that's the only way he'll actually be happy with Marinette. You want him to be happy right?" You nod. "Then you gotta get up and go to school tomorrow and TRY with him okay?" You nod and sniffle your nose.


	2. Something Unexpected

The next day you get up a little earlier than normal and you meditate, then you go to shower. Your outfit of the day is a pair of black shorts over nude and black tights with cat heads just above the knees, a off the shoulder shirt with a cute anime witch on it, with a tank top underneath, with your usual jewelry and combat boots. You put on a nice deep red liquid lipstick and a little eyeliner. Went down stairs and started making some chocolate for Adrien and Marinette, as an apology. You box them up and eat your breakfast, grabbing your bag and heading to school.

You arrive at school a bit earlier and wait by the stairs. "Good Morning Victoria. Are you okay?" You hear Marinette's voice from behind you. "Yeah, I'm sorry..." You said looking down. "Are WE okay?" Adrien said standing in front of you. You look up and see that his eyes are a little swollen. "Yeah... I hope so. I didn't mean to hurt you Adrien.." Adrien steps forward and hugs you. "I made you something..." You pull the box out and hand it to Adrien. "It's for the both of you, to say sorry." Adrien opens the box and his eyes go wide. "Are these..." You nod and smile slightly. "The only way I know how to make chocolate." You hadn't realized the tears welling up in your eyes until you noticed Adrien and Marinette giving you a worried look. "This is my mother's recipe.." Marinette looks at them. "They look yummy! Tell her thank you!" You wince a smile and the bell rings. "Better get to class I suppose." You said running up the stairs.

After the lunch bell rings you head outside and sit on the stairs and pull out a sketch book. Nathanael walks by and noticed you drawing. "You're beautiful and you draw?" You jump a little and look next to you. "Oh, thank you?" Nathanael smiles. "What are you drawing?" You smile back and scoot over signaling it's okay to sit down. Adrien and Marinette walked by holding hands, you notice that Adrien looked back at you and Nathanael. "It's Chat Noir! I plan on drawing LadyBug but i'm having a hard time with it." Nathanael looks at your sketches of Chat Noir and smiles. "These look just like him... So realistic." You smile. "Thank you! I've never showed anyone my art before..." You looked down and blushed. Nathanael smiled and pulled out his sketch book. "You can look at my drawings too, if you'd like." You smiled and took the book and opened it up to a sketch of one of your modeling pictures. "You drew me?" Nathanael blushes. "Oh yeah... When I heard you were a model I searched for your picture online and saw that one and wanted to draw it." You smiled. "That's sweet." You kept looking and saw a few Marinette pictures.

The class bell rings and you see Adrien walking back up. "So you're a Chat Noir fan?" You smile at him. "His biggest fan." You winked. Nathanael stands up and you hand him back his book. "I hope you don't mind I drew in your book." You said standing up and grabbing your book. "Oh!" Nathanael looks through his book and sees a perfect replica of his face, along with your number. Adrien looks at the page then at Nathanael's face turning red. "Please don't." Adrien scoffed as he walked into the school.

The school day ends and you go outside and wait for your car while talking to Alya about a band you both like. "Victoria!" You heard two different voices call from behind you, one was Adrien and one Nathanael. You smiled and waved at them both. "Hi guys." Adrien walks up and hugs you. "Hey did you want to go to see that monster movie that just came out?" You give Adrien a faint smile. "I'm sorry Adrien... I'm already going with Natanael.. But you could take Marinette!" Adrien's smile faded immediately. "She doesn't like monster movies though.." Nathanael walks up to you and smiles. "Ready?" You smile and nod and get into your car.

After the movie you let Nathanael walk you home. Home being a rather big house for four people, Your sister, You, Josh your driver and your chief Kane. "Thank you for walking me home! I had fun today." You smiled as you opened the front door. Nathanael returned the smile. "I had fun today too, hopefully we can hang out sometime soon.." You nod and walk in closing the door behind you. You walk pass Josh on the couch watching the news, Ladybug and Chat Noir need help. You quickly run to your room and transform into Luna, going up to the roof of your house and flying to help them.

Once there, this time the villain seems too powerful even for you three. You get thrown off of the bad guy and get thrown into a pole which breaks and badly cuts your side open. "VICTORIA!" Chat Noir yelled after you and leaped over to you and held you. "VICTORIA?" LadyBug Questioned. "Hey... Lady.....Bug ....Needs you..." You said trying to talk through the pain. "She can handle this without me.... You need me.." Chat said tears welling up in his eyes. "I'll be fine when she uses her lucky charm..." You cough up a little blood. "You're.... right..." Chat's eyes look at you worriedly but he reluctantly returns to fight and they break the guy's helmet and de-evilized the butterfly and return almost everything to the way it was... everything except you. Chat Noir rushes you to the hospital, where you transform back and so does he. Ladybug see Adrien holding you.

A few days later you wake up with Adrien laying next to you. You move in a quick manner because he startled you. "Hey... take it easy!" You slowly get up to look at him. "Why are you laying with me?" You ask as you winced in pain. "Because I fell asleep... I was worried about you." You didn't look at Adrien. "I'm sorry but could you please leave?" "But why?" Adrien moved closer to you. "Because what if Marinette comes to visit me and sees you in here alone with me... like this..." Adrien looks down. "Why should that matter?" You look at him twisting your side to harshly. "Because she's your girlfriend?" Adrien shakes his head. "I don't think she is.... not anymore at least.... she found out." Your eyes widen. "So? Why would that change anything?" Adrien stood up. "She's not a Chat Noir fan. Only sees him as a friend and mostly an annoyance..." Adrien looked down. "What makes you say that?" You moved so you could sit against the wall. "I overheard her and Alya talking about Chat Noir." Adrien sighs. "Well maybe she thinks differently now that she knows it's you." Adrien looks at you with hurt eyes. "Maybe..."

You hear a knock on the door and your sister opens the door. "Hey, you have a friend from school here to see you... his name is Nathanael." You smile. "Oh really?" Nathnael walks in and waves sheepishly. "Are you doing okay?" Nathanael walks up to you passing Adrien. "I'm alive. So I must be okay right?" You giggle. Nathanael pulls up and chair but you pat the bed. "It's okay as long as you sit down carefully." Nathanael smiles and very carefully sits on the bed.

Adrien walks out you had your sister close the door so you could talk to Nathanael in private. "How have things been with those two?" You ask looking at your palms. "They seem to be going through something..." Nathanael looks at your hands. "You really like him don't you?" You shake your head. "No.. I'm in love with him.. I have been for a very long time." Nathanael grabs your hand. "Then why not tell him?" You smile and place your free one on Nathanael's. "Because turning a budding friendship into love is easier than turning a best friendship into love." You smile. "His happiness means the world to me and then some, i'm okay being single as long as he's happy." Nathanael kisses your cheek. "That's really sweet of you... But what if he returned your feelings?" You giggle. "His father would be happy, I don't know why but his father is mean and cold to everyone except for my sister and I." You sit there holding hands with Nathanael contently. "But what if we started dating?" Nathanael asked surprising you. "I would like that." You smiled at him he looked at you and returned the smile. "Then when you get out of here, maybe we could go on a date." You shake your head. "We don't have to wait! We could watch a movie and eat something here." You leaned forward and tried to get the remote, but winced in pain and were lightly pushed back by Nathanael. "Let me get it." You smiled at his kindness, Nathanael grabbed the remote and your phone.

You turn on the TV and see there is a marathon about to start of a show you were interested in watching about the Salem Witch Trials. "Is it okay if we watch this? It's kind of important to me.... I'm pagan." You said not sure if he'd be okay dating a pagan. "Of course! As long as I get to spend time with you." You smile and text your sister to get you your favorite food, that just happens to be pastries from Marinette's family's shop. About an hour later Elisabeth returns with your favorite pastries and a pumpkin scented candle. "So Nathanael, I hope you like the smell of pumpkins." Elisabeth smirked and the red headed boy. "Are you allowed to have that?" You ask your sister. "It's a private room, the nurses say because of your status that it's okay with the chairman of the hospital." You lay your head against Nathanael's shoulder and finish watching the first episode. The nurse comes in, "Ma'am visiting hours are almost over." You look up. "Then close the blinds and make sure no one checks on me, I don't want him to leave we have three more hours of this show!" You said in your stuck up model voice, only way to get certain people to listen to you, defiantly not your personality. The Nurse did as asked, "You sounded like Chloe there." Nathanael stands up to stretch and get the box of pastries. "It's called my model voice, or at least that is what Adrien calls it. Some people just don't listen to me when i'm myself because they don't expect a nice sweet model, they think i'm stuck up and bratty. Like Chloe." You giggle. "Even though I'm actually quite the opposite. Well at least that's what I've been told." You awkwardly laugh and adjust your position to be more comfortable.

"You are sweet." Nathanael walks back over and hands you the box and sits back down on your hospital bed. You open the box and give him a croissant, you watch him take a bite and giggle at his shocked face when he realizes there's chocolate in the middle. "It's yummy isn't it?" You take a small bite of yours. "It is. No wonder it's your favorite." After you both finish your croissants, he grabs your hand, you blush and decide to intertwine your fingers together, resting your head back on his shoulder.


	3. A Busy Day

After 2 weeks of being in the hospital you were healed up enough to go about your daily life. You returned to school 2 weeks later, but Nathanael came over with the class work that you missed for the pass month and helped you with it. So you were caught up when you got back to school.

"So how is Vlad doing?" Nathanael asks you while looking for Vlad. "He's okay, he's been kind of worried about me while I was in the hospital. Thank you for looking after him!" You pointed to the little coffin shaped box on your bookshelf. " No problem. He's really fun to talk to I kind of miss him to be honest." You smile and pat your bed. Nathanael walks over to you and sits down. "He knows all my secrets so I was worried he'd tell you everything!" You lay your head on his shoulder and he rests his head on yours. "Oh he did." Nathanael chuckles. "Oh stop. That's a lie Victoria!" Vlad hops out of the box, which was a makeshift bed for Vlad, and flies over to Nathanael. "He was just joking Vlad!" You poked his belly. "You ready to go back tomorrow?" You nod and lay back on your bed to stare at your ceiling. "I have to be don't I?" Nathanael Lays back with you and holds you kissing your forehead. "You could just stay here and I could bring your books for you and help you with your homework." You smile and hug him. "But how will I get to show everyone we're together?" You joked, he smiled and nuzzled into your neck. "I didn't tell anyone." You close your eyes. "Because of Adrien?" You feel Nathanael trying to shake his head. "Then why?" Nathanael pulls away slightly. "Because you're a model and I don't want them to make fun of you for dating a dork like me." You giggle. "I'm a huge dork too ya know." He smiles. "I know, but they don't" You rest your forehead on his.

The next day you get to school extra early to talk to your teachers before everyone gets there, handing in the school work you missed and taking the tests, acing everything. "Hey... Victoria, how are you feeling?" Adrien asked. You turned around and smiled softly. "I can walk now!" You giggled. "Yeah, are we still friends?" You nod and hug him. "I'm sorry Adrien, I've been really busy catching up and spending time with Nathanael." Adrien winces when he hears you say Nathanael. "What's wrong?" Adrien backs away. "Nothing... Why are you hanging out with Nathanael so much?" You give him a sour look. "Because I can hang out with who ever I want Adrien, I'm not your only friend.... So why should you be mine." You turn around and walk to the back row and sit in Nathanael's spot and wait.

Everyone comes in and class starts. Before you know it the Lunch bell rings and you and Nathanael walk to Marinette's family's bakery and buy two croissants and eat together. You noticed Adrien and Marinette talking and looking over at you and Nathanael, but you ignored it. You and Nathanael get up to head back to school. "So I watched that show you told me about, the anime one." You smiled. "YEAH!? What did you think?" He smiled. "It was really cool, I can see why you have the poster on your ceiling." You blush. "Hey!!!" You lightly punched his arm. He grabbed your hand and without think about the two behind you, you laced your fingers together.

"EW GROSS THE FREAK AND THE NERD ARE GOING OUT!" You quickly turn around to see Chloe. "Oh you and Sabrina made it official did you? Good for you!" You smiled Devilishly and Nathanael laughed, along with everyone else around. Chloe stormed off and Sabrina followed her like a lost puppy dog. "Oh, why didn't you tell me you were together." You heard Adrien's voice behind you. "Maybe we wanted to keep it between us?" Adrien looked at your hands. "Well, holding hands at school isn't keeping it between you two." You rolled your eyes and walked with Nathanael to class.

After school Nathanael needed to stay behind to work on an art project that he had been working on. You walked out of the school and waited for your car. "Why are you being so weird?" You turn around and see Adrien alone. "Because you're being weird..." Adrien looks slightly shocked. "Where is Marinette? Are you two doing okay?" Adrien nods slowly. "Yeah we're doing alright." You smile. "That's good. Are you happy?" Adrien nods again but this time a little more slowly. "She actually left early, but I'm going to meet her now." You nod and turn to look for your driver. "I hope you have fun!" Adrien gets in his car and you watch as it drives off.

You see Josh and you smile waving. You felt a tap on your shoulder and turn around and see Alya. "Hey girl! we haven't had much time to hang out since you started dating Nathanael!" You smiled. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry! Did you want to come over?" Alya returned your smile. "Of course! But only if you have that Ice cream!" You giggled and opened the door for Alya. "I actually just got some yesterday." You and Alya go to your house, heading to the kitchen for that Ice cream from Italy that Alya fell in love with the last time she was over. "How long have you two been together now?" Alya says plopping down on the futon on the lower level of your room. "About a month and a half." You grabbed the remote and opened the cabinet door to reveal your 75 inch flat screen TV. "Wow. It's been that long?" You smiled and sit down. "I know, i'm shocked too." Alya nudges your side. "How come everyone else just found out about it? I know it's not because you wanted it to be a secret." You smirk at your curious friend. "Because I didn't want Adrien to know. When he found out I would only see Nathanael when I was in the hospital he acted all jealous like." Alya looks at the tub of ice cream. "Yeah, he felt like you were pushing him away. Like you didn't want to be friends anymore." You sigh. "Well that's stupid of him. It just hurts to be around him and Marinette. I love them both but apart of me still hurts when I see them." Alya puts the ice cream down and hugs you. "I know. but you got a super cute boyfriend who loves you!" Alya gasped, your eyes widen at the words, now repeating in your head. "He loves me?" Alya smacked herself in the face. "Please pretend you didn't hear that."

You and Alya watched Mirror Mask. "Since it's Friday did you want to sleep over?" You looked at Alya, who gives herself whiplash by turning her head too fast to answer you. "OW!" Alya grabbed the side of her neck. "Yes, I would! Let me call my mom." Alya got up to call her mom, you got up and went downstairs to grab a compress for her neck. "Alya you're so clumsy." You giggle to yourself. Your phone vibrates and you look at it.

Nathanael <3: Hey! So remember that Art project I had been working on?

You: Yeah.

Nathanael <3: It's finished and um... It's actually a surprise for you. >///<

You: ^////^ Oh you're so sweet! I can't wait to see it, I have Alya over right now. She's going to stay the night. But can I see it tomorrow?

Nathanael <3: Of course! I'll see you tomorrow then, oh do you want to meet at my house or me come to yours?

You: Mine is okay if you prefer that.

Nathanael <3: Okay then i'll see you tomorrow at your house <3

You: <3 can't wait <3

You smile at your phone and head back up stairs. "My mom said I can, Can i borrow some Pajamas?" You smile at her and hand her the compress. You go into your modeling closet, the one with mostly normal clothes, and grab a matching pajama set, it has puppies on them. "Aren't these from the newest Line from Adrien's dad?" You nod your head. "You can keep them if you want, I don't need them for the shoot anymore." Alya screams and hugs you. "Are you sure?!" You smile and nod. "I don't wear most of these anymore unless I need them for a photo shoot." Alya walks in and sees a beautiful Maroon velvet dress with matching high heels. "What about this dress?" You lean against the door frame. "That is for the Autumn line, I'm going to be wearing that while Adrien wears the male version." You watch as Alya points to everything and gawking at everything in sight.

"Is Nathanael okay with you modeling?" You smile brightly. "Of course he is! He actually wants me to spend more time with Adrien. He doesn't want me to lose my best friend." Alya clears her throat. "My male best friend that is." Alya smiles and hugs you. "I know what you meant girl, i'm just teasing." You and Alya head back to the futon and finish the tub of Ice cream.

The next day you and Alya wake up and you text Kane about breakfast. Kane comes up about twenty minutes later with Pancakes. "You always have the best sleepovers." Alya said pouring syrup on her pancakes. "Haha are Marinette's not the same?" Alya looks up at you. "I mean don't get me wrong, I love that girl and her parents but there's just something about this place that brings me peace." You smile. "Maybe next week end we could have another sleepover with Marinette." Alya smiles at you. "I think she'd like that." You both eat your breakfast and Alya borrows a bag and takes some of your old modeling clothes you gave her home.

About an hour later you get a text from Adrien. "WE NEED YOU, WE NEED LUNA!" You drop your phone on your bed. "VLAD IT'S TIME!" You transform into Luna and jump out your window, seeing Nathanael. "Hey! I gotta go but I promise i'll be back!" He smiles at you. "BE CAREFUL!" You smile and blow a kiss at him. You fly off to Chat Noir and Ladybug. "Hey guys." You say all nonchalantly tapping your staff on the floor and dragging it making many copies of you and Chat Noir. You glare at your staff and hit it again to the floor and six ladybugs appear. "That's better." You laugh lightly. "Thanks M'lady!" Chat says looking at you. You smile and close your eyes. "Is he invisible?" You ask. "Yeah. It's really hard to track him down." You look over to the right of the room. "LADYBUG BEHIND YOU!" One of your illusions dodges out of the way and the real Ladybug casts Lucky Charm. White powder, She throws it to the ground and see the basic shape of a human. Soon the lights are cut off. "So you really do need me today." You laugh and grab Ladybug's arm and show her the way to the lights, where the guy just so happens to be. It was a little too dark for him, Ladybug destroys the akuma setting the butterfly free. Chat and Ladybug look at you with sorrow in their eyes. "Are you guys okay?" They both run up and hug you. "Do you hate us Victoria?" You hug Ladybug back, considering Chat is behind you. "No, I could never hate you guys. In fact Alya and I are planning a sleepover next weekend and inviting you!" Marinette smiles. "I'm glad about that! I've never been to your house before." Marinette looks up slightly imagining your house. "It's actually bigger than mine." Adrien said. Marinette looks at you shocked. "Yep, it's also more high tech, and lots of junk food!" You brag jokingly.

You get home and run up to your room. "NATHANAEL!" You run up to him and hug him tight. "Hey! I'm glad you're okay!" You smile at him. "of course!" Nathanael stares into your eyes for a moment and then takes a step back. "Is everything okay?" Nathanael nods. "It's just hard to not get lost in your eyes." You blush, you step towards him and hug him. "You're just so sweet." He kisses the top of your head. "Oh!" Nathanael turns around and hands you a handmade book. "This is for you... but could you read it when i've gone home?" He asked sheepishly. You nod and place it on your futon. You both sit down and he wraps his arms around your waist and you snuggle into him and watch Nightmare Before Christmas. After the movie Nathanael has to leave and you hug him goodbye.

You watch him leave through your kitchen window and once he is out of sight you head back to your room and pick up the book be made you. It was a comic about you and him, being super heros together, as you read it you smiled and the last page made you blush.

There was the drawing of you and him, not in your super hero outfits. Your arms are around his neck and his arms around your waist. He wrote I love you, and you are kissing in the picture. You close the book quickly and blush like a tomato. You've never been kissed before, a once very famous supermodel. But this was also your first relationship. You texted Nathanael:

You: I really liked your gift.

Nathanael <3: >////< Oh... I'm glad you did.

You: Can I tell you something?

Nathanael <3: Of course :)

You: This is my first relationship, so i've never been kissed.

Nathanael <3: 0//0 Neither have I... I was going to earlier ... but I was nervous.

You: >////<

You fell asleep before you could get a response.


End file.
